


Blind Date Wide Eyes

by curekepralssyndrome (orphan_account)



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: !!!!, ? - Freeform, F/M, I Tried, SO, Shepard swoops in pretends to be the date, aka random hot drell damnnn, and turns out, but - Freeform, buuuut, cuz she's a hooligan what a renegade such a rebel, garrus and shepard are hanging out at a bar, haha - Freeform, in between me1 and 2, is a wrekc, kolyat set thane up on a blind date, like its the same, my life, right???, see thane, set before me2, so gr8 get back out there you green DILF, so this is an au where shepard meets thane before me2 and somehow him and kolyat are totally cool, sooo, spoiler alert??, toilet sex, we're getting into some real au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/curekepralssyndrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“your friend set you up on a blind date and i happened to be eating alone so you thought you were meeting me and you were cute so i went along with it but you just got a text from said friend that theyre sorry your date stood you up and now i have some explaining to do” au AKA i changed it lmao look at the tags</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Date Wide Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the world](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+world).



"Shepard, stop staring." Garrus chided, taking another deep swig of the blue drink, the glass making a thump when he slammed it down and gestured for a refill.

"But he's so..." Shepard trailed off, stumbling for words, finishing her own drink, her head already swimming. She put up her hand, a no, when the bartender moved in anticipation of her own refill.

"He's attractive, you're into Drell, I get it." He rolled his eyes, taking a smaller sip of the new drink, watching the Drell, his fingers tapping against the table for two he sat at, impatiently checking his omni tool.

"Think he got stood up?" Shepard mused, turning back to Garrus, a playful smirk on her lips.

"I don't know. Why?" He asked, his voice lilting with confusion.

"I don't know... might go talk to him." She muttered, looking down at the bar, the lights dancing off its chrome glass.

"I say go for it." Garrus laughed, leaning back against the bar as he finished the drink once more. 

"Really?" She raised her eyebrows, looking back at the Drell, his eyes scanning the room, falling on her briefly, Shepard blushing slightly.

"I find it hard to believe you've _never_ seen a Drell before, what with all the shouting you do at Hanar." Garrus laughed, his claws tapping on the glass, humming contentedly.

"Oh shove it, that jellyfish had it coming." Shepard huffed, shifting out of the stool, standing on shaken knees, the liquid courage giving her a heady buzz.

"I'm off, don't wait up." She smirked, Garrus waving her off, spinning to turn for another drink.

She walked the short distance across the room, swerving out of the way of a small group of dancers. Their arms narrowly missing her head, she plastered the warmest 'I'm not going to kill you' smile she had. The Drell was just speaking into his omni tool, his brows raising as he noticed Shepard, lowering it as she came to his table, placing a hand on it.

"I was worried you weren't coming." The Drell smiled, the corners of his mouth quirking slightly. Shepard felt herself blush, heat on her cheeks, flustered.

"Sorry, traffic." She mumbled, sitting opposite him, avoiding his stare but her own eyes wishing to take him in, see his large eyes up close.

"I must admit, I haven't been on a blind date before." He continued, leaning forward, his face more serious. Shepard met his eyes, her breathing hitching as she realized they were mostly black, and if not for the lights of the bar, she wouldn't have been able to see the green irises within.

"Me neither." She chuckled, covering her mouth with her hand, leaning her head on it when he sat back.

"What's your name?" Shepard asked, the buzz of the alcohol warring off slightly, her heart beating faster than before.

"Thane, Krios." He smirked, his hand reaching out to pull her own, holding it gently, turning Shepards hand over fingers tracing the lines of her palm.

"I'm Shepard." She blurted, pulling her hand back, afraid he had somehow felt her pulse, she could feel it in her ears, the warmth on her cheeks too much now, forcing her to take a deep breath.

"No first name?" He quirked a brown, eyes falling on the Alliance insignia of her uniform.

"Just Commander Shepard is fine." She reassured.

"What's the infamous Shepard, the woman who defeated Saren, doing going on blind dates?" He mused, tilting his head, resting both hands on the table, his brow furrowing.

"Everyone needs a stress relief." Shepard teased, flashing him her most disarming smile, leaning back into the chair.

"I understand that, work can be stressful." He agreed, nodding, bringing out his omni tool, ordering drinks. 

"What do you do?" She asked, his body tensing slightly at the question, before relaxing.

"I'm a contractor, negotiations, that field." He reported, as if already rehearsed. Shepard could hear the lie, but decided not to complicate things, she nodded in acknowledgment as a waitress brought their drinks, setting them down carefully on the table. Shepard immediately picked it up, taking a large sip, before holding and looking into it, swirling the drink.

"I imagine your job is more exciting." He teased, not touching his own glass.

"That's one word for it." She huffed, memories of Saren and the Geth, and the council calling bullshit on it all making her grip the glass harder. Thane was silent for too long, watching her, and Shepard shook it off, putting on a smile instead.

"Have you ever met a Drell, Commander?" He asked, teasingly, and Shepard shrugged a no.

"If you had you would know that many of us have modified our vision, to better suit our lives on Khaj,-" He began, his voice enrapturing, captivating Shepard, her chest feeling tighter, just listening to the reverb sending chills down her spine, "- we can see ultra violet rays, spectrum of color you wouldn't believe, and heat." He finished, Shepard jumping slightly when she felt something brush against her leg.

"I can see the warmth of most things in this bar, the cold, the traces people leave." His eyes fell from her face, to the table, looking her up and down, Shepard squirming in her seat slightly.

"I could see you watching me from the bar, Commander." He purred, Shepard feeling the goosebumps on her arms rise, a giddy smile playing on her lips.

"Well I guess I should be embarrassed?" She shrugged, downing the rest of her drink, dropping it onto the table and meeting his competitive gaze.

"Not at all." He smirked again, and Shepard bit her lip, staring at his, the green shades of his skin reflecting the light of the blue lit dance floor.

"Are all Drell vices like yours?" She asked, quirking a brow, Thane finally looking flustered for a moment, Shepards nervous butterflies settling slightly.

"Somewhat. No more similar to each other than humans." He shrugged, leaning back, watching her as he took sips from his drink.

"Yours are nicer." She stated, finishing her own drink, casually dropping her glass onto the table, leaning back in her seat, crossing one leg over the other.

"Oh?" He smirked, his glass empty, leaning forward, settling his chin on his folded hands.

"Uh huh, I would have rather heard an all Drell cast for Shakespear, that Hanar production had me in a coma." She mused, the buzz of alcohol relaxing her muscles, her hands falling to her sides, her eyes roaming the Drells body.

"My bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as great; the more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite." His eyes drifted closed, Shepards heart racing at the simple quotation.

"I don't think Romeo and Juliet is the best choice, if you're attempting to _woo_ me that is." Shepard countered, leaning forward, biting her lip as her eyes traced the lines of his face.

"I agree." He growled, his voice deeper, hand drifting across the small space above the table and cupping her cheek, pulling her the rest of the length, pressing his lips to hers tentatively.

His lips pressed chastely to hers, until she bit his lip, moving her tongue into his mouth when he gasped, a rush flooding her chest. He pulled away suddenly, Shepard frozen for a moment, her cheeks warm. She watched as Thane answered a call, his own tilted smirk playing on his lips.

"Hello...Yes, thank you anyway Kolyat, I'll see you later." His conversation was short, Shepard hardly listening, Thanes face becoming a frown.

"You aren't my date." He stated, his fingers tapping against the table impatiently.

"Nope." She grinned, standing from her seat, soothing down her uniform. She looked to the bar, Garrus already gone, she ran a hand through her hair absently.

"But I could be?" She teased, holding her hand out to him in invitation, each second making her second guess her blunt choice of words.

Thane took her hand, standing, Shepard slightly thrown by how much taller he was. He smirked, his lips tilting ever so slightly, his grip on her hand tight as he pulled her and lead her away from the pulsing beat and lights. Instead into the slightly dulled, ugly sterility and blinding light of the club toilet. 

"Come on." Shepard goaded, pulling him into one of the stalls, flashing her best flirty grin. He followed tentatively, locking the door behind him as they squeezed into the small stall.

"Sit," Shepard ordered, gripping his shoulders and forcing him onto the toilet seat, holding him there as she straddled his lap and kissed him again. The growls of approval sent shivers down her spine, spurring heron, grinding into him as she deepened the kiss.

"Sorry, it's been, a while since I've _done_ this." He panted between kisses, his hand cupping her face,running through her hair.

"Me too." Shepard shrugged, her lips curling into a smile.

Shepard leaned back, unbuckling her belt, and then Thanes, looking to his eyes for some conformation that it was okay. He nodded, hands gripping her waist, watching as she tugged his leather down, slowly revealing his hardened member. He waited for her reaction, Shepard biting her lip and leaning forward for another heated kiss. 

"Not too strange?" Thane hummed, leaning his head back, mouth falling open slightly as Shepard began stroking him, her thumb running over the tip experimentally.

" _Hell_ no." She whispered, watching his reactions, the rise and fall of his chest as his breathing quickened, the reverberations of his voice running through him.

"Shhh..." She reminded, pressing a finger to his lips, sliding off his lap to quickly pull off her shoes, and then uniforms pants, huffing desperately with the effort, quickly shoving them to the back of the stall, praying that nobody would see them.

She quickly straddled him again, her hands stroking the softer pink flesh, Thanes hands running up and down her newly bared skin, goosebumps rising on her arms. She leaned in, her lips ghosting over his neck, relishing the rumble that lifted from his throat, her tongue licking a wet stripe to the bottom of his jaw, her breath cooling and sending shivers through him.

"Goddess," He gasped, pulling her closer, Shepard grinding herself closer to his member, biting her lip to hold back her own moans. She slowly lifted herself, before taking his cock, guiding it to were she felt her own heat buzzing with alcohol and excitement.

"Someone's," Thane whispered into her ear, his mouth falling open in silent pleasure as Shepard sunk down, nodding in recognition as he entered her, the door of the bathroom banging open with a loud crack.

" _Seriously_ , this place is dead." A gruff yell echoed through the room, the bathrooms yellow light flickering, the unmistakable sound of piss filling the hollow stalls. Shepard covered Thanes mouth, smirking as she ground herself into him, her hips moving instinctively, her breathing shallow, deliberate.

"Hey, it's not that bad you're just jealous that Quarian gave you the cold shoulder." Came another reply, the sounds of taps covering a strangled gasp that fell from the Drell.

"Shut up... I need another drink." Came a slurred reply, another large bang indicating that they were alone once more, Shepard hand falling and her head hanging back, huffing, chuckling slightly.

"That was...-" Thane began, gripping her waist, lifting and thrusting up into her harshly, gritting his teeth, Shepard gasping "-very teasing of you." He tilted his lips in a smirk, Shepards hands falling to his shoulders, gripping onto them desperately.

He kept up the punishing pace, his hand wrapping around to grip her ass, pulling her tightly against him, Shepard gasping with each thrust. He lifted her, suddenly standing, pushing her against the door, pinning her there, grunting with the effort, Shepards thighs burning with the sudden stretch and change in position.

"Fuck," She cursed, her nails dug into his skin, clinging onto to him as he continued to thrust into her, the door clinking awkwardly with each desperate thrust.

"Shh," Thane whispered into her ear, biting it slightly, his tongue running along the curve at the top.

"Oh _fuck_ , Thane I'm," Shepard moaned, her head falling back, a thump resounding off the door, Thane nodding, his thrusts becoming erratic and desperate, chasing his release.

"So good, oh Goddess," Thane moaned, thrusting deeply, the sudden jerks making the door bang loudly, suddenly, Shepard panting and gasping as the relief washed over her, her nails digging into his shoulder, leaving marks, her toes curling and eyes crushed closed with the pleasure.

"Fuck, yes," Shepard nodded, her voice finally returning, Thane slowly pulling out, sitting onto the seat again and holding her close to his chest as his own orgasm faded.

"That was..." Thane began, pausing a moment, brushing Shepards hair from her eyes, her breathing slowing.

"Really good." She finished for him, a hand trailing down his neck once more, Thane closing his eyes at the gentle touch.

" _Very good_." He agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> just a cute fluff piece cuz im bored  
> edit: been three days since i originally wrote this and now i cant stop singing this in my head - BLIND DATE WIDE EYES MAKES A DRELL GO SI-HAAA


End file.
